C. E. Murphy
C. E. Murphy Website C. E. Murphy: CEMurphy Archives - The Essential Kit Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy,YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Winter Moon (2005) (fantasy anthology) — "Banshee Cries", Walker Papers series #1.5 * Easy Pickings (2012) eBook — combined Walker Papers series and Jane Yellowrock series * Baba Yaga's Daughter & Other Tales of the Old Races(2012) — shorts collection — Negotiator Trilogy Books: * Easy Pickings: A Jane Yellowrock/Walker Papers Crossover (2012) with Faith Hunter * Baba Yaga's Daughter and Other Tales of the Old Races (2012) * Winter Moon (2005) with Mercedes Lackey and Tanith Lee About the Author The Essential Kit is author CE Murphy’s website. To weed out most personal details and stick to the professional information, (please click here as soon as I’ve got that sorted out). According to friends, C.E. Murphy “is a thin veneer over a woman who is constantly moving and shaking. In between walking to Mordor and back, swimming, dancing, and attending Bon Jovi concerts, she squeezes out a book or two every three days.” Also according to friends, she began her writing career when she ran away from home at age five to write copy for the circus that had come to town. It is clear to her that she should let her friends write all of her biographies, because they’re much more interesting that way. Her own recollections suggest she began writing around age six, when she submitted three poems to a school publication. The teacher producing the magazine selected (inevitably) the one she thought was by far the worst, but also told her–a six year old kid–to keep writing, which she has. She has also held the usual grab-bag of jobs usually seen in an authorial biography, including public library volunteer (at ages 9 and 10; it’s clear she was doomed to a career involving books), archival assistant, cannery worker, and web designer. Writing books is better, and she now has close to twenty in print. In her down time, she writes comic books and short stories, which may be why her editor and agent independently suggested she get a hobby that *wasn’t* writing. She was born and raised in Alaska, and now lives in her ancestral homeland of Ireland, which is a magical land where it rains a lot but winter never actually arrives. ~ C. E. Murphy: Biography External References Bibliography: *C E Murphy - FF *C. E. Murphy - Summary Bibliography *Fang-tastic Fiction: C. E. Murphy: THE WALKER PAPERS *Fang-tastic Fiction: Murphy, C. E. (Catie): WORLDWALKER DUOLOGY Reviews: *C.E. Murphy | RT Book Reviews ~ all works Interviews: *Bitten by Books » Interview and Contest With Author C.E. Murphy *Interview: C.E. Murphy *Interview with C.E. Murphy *C.E. Murphy interview *C.E. Murphy on Joanne Walker’s Journey in RAVEN CALLS | Paranormal Romance Blog *My First Sale: C.E. Murphy, There I Was, With The Chocolate-Chip Cookies… *Interview with C.E Murphy ~ A Great Book Is The Cheapest Vacation *Telling Lies with C.E. Murphy, Author, ‘Wayfinder’ | Del Rey and Spectra - Paranormal Books… Video interviews: *Salon Futura » Interview: C.E. Murphy *C.E. Murphy Interview | New York Comic Con 2011 - YouTube Author: *C. E. Murphy: CEMurphy Archives - The Essential Kit *The Essential Kit | blog ~ Blog *C. E. Murphy - Wikipedia *Harlequin.com | C.E. Murphy *C.E. Murphy | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews *Goodreads | C.E. Murphy (Author of Urban Shaman) Community: *(3) CE Murphy ~ Facebook *CE Murphy (ce_murphy) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 297929.jpg|1. Urban Shaman (2005—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/urban-shaman/ Thunderbird Falls (Walker Papers #2) by C.E. Murphy.jpg|2. Thunderbird Falls (2009—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/thunderbird-falls/ Coyote Dreams (Walker Papers #3) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|3. Coyote Dreams (2007—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/coyote-dreams/ Walking Dead (Walker Papers #4) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|4. Walking Dead (2009—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/walking-dead/ 5-Demon Hunts (Walker Papers #5) by C.E. Murphy.jpg|5. Demon Hunts (2010—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/demon-hunts/ Spirit Dances (Walker Papers #6) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|6. Spirit Dances (2011—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/spirit-dances/ Raven Calls (Walker Papers #7) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|7. Raven Calls (2012—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/raven-calls/ No Dominion (Walker Papers #7.5) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|7.5. "No Dominion" (2012—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/no-dominion/ Mountain Echoes (Walker Papers|8. Mountain Echoes (2013—Walker Papers series) by C.E. Murphy ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/mountain-echoes/ Shaman Rises (Walker Papers #9) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|9. Shaman Rises (June 24th 2014—Walker Papers series) by C. E. Murphy—'FINAL' ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/walkerpapers/shaman-rises/excerpt-shaman-rises/ Heart of Stone (Negotiator Trilogy-Old Races Universe -1) .jpg|1. Heart of Stone (2007—Negotiator Trilogy/Old Races Universe ) by CE Murphy—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/negotiator/heart-of-stone/ House of Cards (Negotiator Trilogy:Old Races Universe #2) by C.E. Murphy .jpg|2. House of Cards (2008—[Trilogy/Old Races Universe #2) by C.E. Murphy—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/negotiator/house-of-cards/ Hands of Flame (Negotiator Trilogy:Old Races Universe #3) by C.E. Murphy.jpg|3. Hands of Flame (—Negotiator Trilogy/Old Races Universe) by C.E. Murphy—art: Chris McGrath—'FINAL' ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/negotiator/hands-of-flame/ Truthseeker (Worldwalker Duology|1. Truthseeker (2010—Worldwalker Duology) by C. E. Murphy—art: Gene Mollica ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/worldwalker/truthseeker/ Wayfinder (Worldwalker Duology -2) by C.E. Murphy.jpg|2. Wayfinder (2011—Worldwalker Duology) by C. E. Murphy—Art: Gene Mollica ~ Excerpt|link=http://mizkit.com/cemurphy/worldwalker/wayfinder/ Category:Authors